Rachel Summers
Rachel Anne Summers, also known as Rachel Grey, is a mutant from another dimension. She is 5'7" and weighs 125 pounds. She has red hair and green eyes. Relatives *Scott Summers (alternate reality father, deceased) *Jean Grey (alternate reality mother, deceased) *Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality brother) *Nathan Summers (alternate reality half-brother) *Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality self) Powers and Abilities Summers is a mutant classified as a "Class Omega", as well as daughter of the Phoenix. Summers inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother and has limited control over her telepathy and telekinesis. Summers has developed an electric blue Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. According to Jat Vor-Thrul , Summers measures a 9-Tau-9 on the Kiatna Psi-Scale. Not only does this imply that there is a measurable scale for beings of her impressive power, but that people with such power are considered valuable, as the Salvagers seemingly took her for profit. When D'Spayre fed on her, her despair was of "Cosmic-Level". Telepathy: Summers can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Summers's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Summers can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She has the ability to mask herself and other peoples' presence from those around her. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or even entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of hersel fan dof others' minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events taht are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral from over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Summers possesses telekinetic abilities that allow her to exercise very fine control over objects, including herself. The exact limit in terms of weight and mass with respect to her telekinetic powers has yet to be defined. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Summers can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Summers could detect if a seal was hermetic (air tight), or not, by checking for presence on penetrating oxygen molecules. She can detect and discern individual oxygen molecules and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' As the Phoenix, she has shown the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences or even rewrite her own genome. Summers has also been able to create a micro-black hole. *''Psionic Spikes:'' She has the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' She has the ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks, filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks. The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Summers has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' She can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can fly for very long distances and at varying speed. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She has the ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. Time Travel: Summers possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then re-emerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Summers' ability to astral travel through astral projection, she can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming:'' She can temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version or a close ancestor/descendant or as a disembodied astral form. This is probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Summers combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects, including: *''Chrono-Shield:'' She subconsciously emits a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield, protecting her from changes in the timeline. *''Psychometric Projections:'' She has the ability to mentally project past events. Phoenix Force Avatar: For a time, Summers was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Summers's abilities are enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generated and controlled any form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as a supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Summers demonstrated heightened psi-powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and life-forces and a limited cosmic awareness. Summers's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future. Summers's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future and did not return with her when she traveled back to the modern era. Recently, Summers absorbed a residual echo of the Phoenix Force left in the sword of a previous host, a Shi'ar named Rook'shir. Its full effects are unknown at this time. It was revealed that the power Summers had is not the true Phoenix Force but a shadow or echo of it, it was easier to control but less powerful. It has disappeared along with the sword. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Shield Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Constructs Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Time Travel Category:Chronoskimming Category:Chronokinesis Category:Chronokinetic Immunity Category:Psychometric Projection